


I Didn’t Mean to Turn You On

by LazlosLulls



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, Body Worship, Cuddling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Frottage, Insecure Shiro (Voltron), Kissing, Lack of Communication, Massage, Premature Ejaculation, THIRSTY ALLURA, actually a fairly new relationship, allura thinks shiro's scars are his 'markings', hoo boy is she surprised!, raspberries, to start with then actual communication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-18 19:19:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazlosLulls/pseuds/LazlosLulls
Summary: Filled a kink meme prompt that made me laugh. Altean sex =/= human sex. Just saying. Consent is given at the heat of the moment, so...look away if that's not your thing. Feat. different Altean Anatomy headcanons than the other fics I've made.Shiro thinks he gave Allura an innocent neck massage, turns out it was basically a handjob. Allura is attempting to reciprocate and Shiro is just thinking it’s a massage from his loving girlfriend. Neither of these things mess up their night.





	I Didn’t Mean to Turn You On

It’s been a. Very Long Time for her. Yes. That’s it. That’s definitely the reason.

Allura was at the end of her rope, searching through ages of starmaps that the Paladins had downloaded to the Castle. The universe shifts and turns, and she has yet to locate a particular planet that she knew, with twin moons and a ring that glows in every color. The water was safe near the shore, but the moons pull made it tricky to sail. It wasn’t like they were sailing, either way. It was just…a thought. Something beyond all of this fighting.

Shiro had found her tracing the orbit of a promising one, frown on her face. They talked, shortly, of how the Paladins were doing in training, if the garden was flourishing, how far until the next stop. He had brought her dinner, a poor one, but the best he could find in the Castle. Her muscles had pinched, and she rubbed the back of her neck thoughtlessly. It was useless; the thick collar of her suit and cape dulled her fingers.

Shiro’s mouth opened, hesitating before speaking. She guessed that was the beginning of the end. None of her previous courtiers: male or female, nonbinary or something else entirely, were even shy about their attraction to her. Respectful, yes. But seeing Shiro measure his words, gears turning if not for her benefit, then his, was a gift she hadn’t been expecting. Time, little moments to watch the hitch of his breath, the nervous tilt of his flesh hand, more than enough to imagine what is underneath the skintight suit he constantly wears. He’d have wonderful markings, she’s sure. Alteans and Humans had so much in common, surely the reason why the other Paladins did not have their facial markings was that they were not of sexual maturity. It’s objectively terrifying that she’s trusting the universe in such young hands, but at least he is with her.

Ah. Shiro was moving again, getting close, explaining that he can rub her neck to soothe the pain. She swallowed a snort – exactly how much porn started with that line? It’s not befitting of a Princess to know. But his quintessence betrayed no amorous intentions, just shined with desire to help. So she agreed, closing the distance between them and turning. There was a pause, and he placed his hands on her shoulders, smoothing out the wrinkles of the fabric, getting his bearings. His metal hand wasn’t as heavy as she thought. Then his thumbs pressed inward, massaging the muscles she couldn’t reach. Allura let out a sigh. His fingers crept up her neck smoothly, leaving a pleasant soreness instead of a pinch. He was silent, and she could guess at the shade of red he was turning. Honestly, her theory that Alteans having at least visited Earth hold their own. It was perfectly innocent…then his thumb brushed a little too far, up into her hair. She had small, twin markings there, a vivid pink like her cheeks. Except not like her cheeks, they were sensitive. Allura felt a tremor through her body, exhaled with a long sigh. Her other markings prickled, awakening after such a long time. Maybe…not so innocent?

The sudden image of Shiro, touching her other places at her asking, came. She felt her face heat up, and her breath hitch. He noticed, and apparently decided to spread his fingers out, pressing into her shoulders with an even, maddening pressure. A fingernail found the edge of a mark, and her left shoulder sparked again. He lifted his hands, splayed them on her neck again and then pressed, smoothing her out. The rubber grip on his prosthetic held onto her clothes a little more, increasing the friction. The sensations, different on each side but the same in their intensity, intrigued her. Allura could practically feel the slick build up underneath her clothes. She tried to tell Shiro, but all that came out was a broken sigh.

He leaned down, nose accidentally brushing her ear. “Feeling better?” he whispered softly, tauntingly against the heavy sound of her heartbeat. She squeaked and he chuckled, the low easy sound sending her off. It was a quick, hot flash of pleasure. Her legs wobbled, and she felt Shiro’s hands grip a little tighter in response. Her face felt flushed as she realized what happened. He barely did anything and she-! Allura bolted out of his grip, turning around and focusing on anything but his hands.

He asked quietly, eyes warm and concerned, “Are you feeling alright? You look a little flushed.”

Oh, as if he didn’t know! “I’m-” her voice quavered but she beat it down. “I’m fine, I probably need a shower.”

Shiro stayed calm, letting her run out the door. “Don’t let me stop you. Oh. And it’s movie night, so steer clear of the break room unless you want to hear another argument.” He said. “I’ll be in my room if you need me.”

Allura quickly hurried away.

After a good wash, furiously scrubbing her skin free of that sticky release, she realized: he had invited her into his quarters. That meant reciprocation, or the chance of it. Allura pondered this as she got dressed. Maybe telling her his location was a polite way of asking? Obviously, Shiro didn’t want to force her, giving her a chance to refuse. She could probably stroll in there and talk about waltzing with a three legged Vendri and he’d be fine.

But she didn’t want him to be fine, a part of Allura cried out. She wanted Shiro to be pleasured, have release from his tensions, be free for the small time she had him. Reciprocating was no question, then. Allura quickly tied her robe and left her room, stopping off at a discreet linen closet for extra sheets. If Shiro’s talk about the Garrison was to be believed, it’s been a long time for him as well. She was determined to make it great.

He was changed out of his uniform when she found him, hair still damp from the shower. Shiro barely looked upward as the door opened, used to her presence. She dropped the sheets on his desk, making a whump sound that startled the both of them. “Laundry day?” he asked.

Allura didn’t even pause before grabbing his head and kissing him. Her hands cradled his hair, running through the short, prickly bits and the softer parts of the top. Shiro made a surprised noise, teeth clacking as he tilted his head, keeping the kiss soft. His breathing slowed, and his lips were scratchy, bitten out of habit, but becoming more pliable the longer they kept contact. His hands were on her shoulders, heavy reminders of what happened earlier and her body sung with the contact. A quick double tap from his right: a signal from training, and she broke away, resting her forehead against his.

Shiro was gasping, deep brown eyes full of awe, letting his breath mingle with hers in the shared space. “I- umm- what brought that on?” she peeled her hands away from his head, then decided to hang onto his forearms.

“Some thanks for a wonderful massage. And, an offer.” His breath stopped for a tick, and she had to rub his flesh arm reassuringly. “Would you consider me, returning the favor?” Allura lowered her voice down to a sultry pitch.

They were so close, she could see his pupils widen, hear his breath hitch, feel the heat rising to his face. She couldn’t help herself from pressing her lips to his cheekbone, at the edge of his scar, where a mark would be. “Let me help you feel better.” Shiro’s body shivered, which she took as a yes, sliding her hands down to pull up his shirt.

He froze.

His hands joined hers, clasping down quickly and gently. Shiro moved swiftly away, “Wait! You-I. You aren’t going to like what you see.” Soft eyes gazed at her, “I don’t want to ruin this.” He confessed gently, looking down at their entwined hands.

“It’s not going to.” Allura replied, bumping her forehead into his.

He breathed for two ticks, then started to pull his shirt back up. Out of habit, he folded it and placed it on the table. It seemed that Zarkon even took the pajamas and the Lion slippers, leaving Shiro no sleepwear. Early in their journey the Paladins had bartered for ‘sweatpants’ and some larger shirts, which he was loathe to part with. Well. She will have to change his mind or they really will be doing laundry tonight.

Then she finally looked. They weren’t thick, symmetrical bands like she had imagined. Still, she ran her fingers across his arm, humming her approval. They were silk, soft things, at odd positions, and varied colors. Not quite as vibrant as hers, but they were white, purplish, pink, and darker brown, like a color map to his quintessence. He had small hairs where his marks weren’t, and they prickled upward at her touch. The prosthetic, by contrast, was smoother, and she could clearly see lines of puffy scar tissue where metal met flesh.

Shiro is quiet again, backing away. Allura has to remember to hold him gently as she goes forward, wrapping her arms around his torso. There’s odd bumps and divots she finds with her hands, but she’s careful not to stroke them. He needs a little time, and she doesn’t want to rush him. All of him was warm, and she could feel a steady heartbeat as he relaxed, resting his forehead on her shoulder.

“Let’s get started.” She whispered, not wanting to disturb the peaceful quiet. Very easily, she walked forward, making his knees hit the bed. “Sit down. I want as much leverage as I can get.”

Shiro gulped, clearly nodding as he spread his legs to allow her closer. “Should-should I be lying on my stomach or-”

“I’d like to see your face, just to be safe.” she started to press down on his shoulders. There it was, his face flushed, and a similar change passed through his quintessence; a surprised, excited red. Quickly, she started to massage the tension out of his shoulders, watching his face for any discomfort. Caressing the marks affected Shiro, made him shiver, but he wasn’t exactly dripping with enthusiasm, either. Unsure of what to do with his prosthetic, she tenderly stroked her fingers across the surface, kissing the inside of his wrist. That earned a pinched noise: though she’s touched, honestly, he shouldn’t fake it just to make her feel like she’s doing well. There’s curious, finally symmetrical marks on his chest in a dark brown. She passes her thumbs over them simultaneously, enjoying the squeak in protest.

“Now, you don’t have to quiet yourself for me.”

“Heh. Reflex?” Shiro offered, smile stretched wide, almost past the tips of his nose marking. His quintessence was as red as his blush, flickering around his head, showing how heated he really was. “This…isn’t really for relaxing, is it?” he panted.

“No.” Allura swiped her fingers down taut sides, enjoying his squirming. “I’d like to bring you pleasure.”

“Ah-umm okay.” Somehow his face burnt even more, and his legs opened up, letting her slot a thigh in between them. She towered and leaned over him cupping his face again and kissing. It was fast, sparked with warmth and the promise of something else. Shiro put his hands on her hips, unconsciously stroking her widest bands. Something poked at her thigh, but she paid it no mind as she trailed down his neck, nibbling at his skin. Taking his pecs in hand she squished them together, rolling the bumps between her fingers. He writhed, gasping, “Ah! Llura!” before shuddering and falling over.

That was. Strange.

Shiro seemed to think so too, throwing an arm over his eyes and scooting into the center of his bed. Embarrassed, perhaps? There was nothing beyond sweat on his marks, no musk of him and his hormones. That’s been known to happen, and with the stress Shiro has been under for a good decapheeb, it makes sense.

“There is medicine for this kind of dysfunction, you know.” Allura smiles, easily sliding over beside him.

“I’m functioning just fine!” he even pulls up his waistband and peers down, as if doubtful. “Yeah.” And his lips curled into a little smile. He wasn’t as tense as before, breathing slowing down to an easy rhythm.

Now, it was at this point, her partners would be covered in their own release, and they’d work on getting them clean, or even stickier. But everyone is different, of course it just makes Shiro more of a journey. Still, there was something that made everyone keen.

Excitement tumbling through her veins, Allura tossed her leg around him. Bending over the center of his chest, she started to kiss, letting her hair fall over her face. Her eye caught a spectacular welt, three jagged lines on his left side, exactly where Haggar left glowing wounds…curious. The scars were not unlike his…marks…

She could see it quite suddenly, like stepping back from a mess of stars and seeing a whole galaxy appear. Oh. The random placement, the variation in color and size...he's been through so much...Her hair had spread out like a veil, covering and protecting him. She was at the eye of a storm, for a moment, allowing the rage and the sadness she felt over what had happened to Shiro swirl around her.

Then Allura put on her smile, placed her mouth on his stomach and blew. It made an impressive noise, startling Shiro out of his relaxation, making him laugh uncontrollably.  
“I must admit, human anatomy is…a bit of a mystery for me.” She said when he finally calmed down. “Sometimes I forget that we’re different species.” Allura lets the truth weigh her words.

“There aren’t really any…resources for this.” His prosthetic lifted, gesturing to them, lying in bed together. Shiro was quiet after that, gears in his head suddenly stopping.

Allura grabbed his hand, slotting the rubber digits next to hers. “You have me, and you’ve got an advantage anyway.”

“What?” he whipped his head around to face her.

“There aren’t any human medical texts lying around.” Allura said easily.

“Oh.” His nose scar nearly disappeared under the blush. “I guess we could work more…hands on.”

“Mmm?” And she snuggled into his side a little harder.

The weight of what they'd done suddenly came to her. “We should probably talk about this.”

“Tomorrow?”

“Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> ~*~COMMUNICATION IS THE FOUNDATION~*~
> 
> Allura is that friend that hears that ‘we’re going to bake’ and buys three cookbooks, a personalized apron, a new oven and a cookie gun. She's fantastic, is what I'm saying. 
> 
> anyway I made this last year, just re-editing and uploading!


End file.
